Fraxus Day 17 Halloween at the guild
by DaChocolat
Summary: Freed and Laxus attend the Halloween guild party together with their friends. / Fraxus Day 17, Halloween themed / main pairing is Fraxus / side mentions of Canajane, Nalu and Elfgreen


**Hey guys! It's been Fraxus Day two days ago and I've written a oneshot for it, and for Halloween even though it's late. It was a collab with a very dear friend of mine; she drew a picture and I wrote the thing! You can check it out on her tumblr account damasath-art! post/167157937588/frahappy-fraxus-day-2017-so-this-is-a-collab and it's also the header pic of this. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"What's you guys taking so long, eh?" It was Bixlow's voice echoing through Freed and Laxus' house while he was lounging on their huge couch. He was all done dressing up and so was Evergreen who was standing in the middle of the room with crossed arms.

They all had decided to go with kind of matching costumes this year. Finding an outfit for Evergreen and Freed had been comparably easy in contrast to the ones Bixlow and Laxus required but they thought that the search had definitely been worth it.

"Ya can make out when yer back home tonight!"

"Shut it, Bixlow." This time Laxus replied, his voice rumbling through the rooms. The blond heard the seith mage cackle and sighed before he turned back to see how Freed was doing. "How's it going?"

"I'm almost done," he mumbled. He was too concentrated to say anything else as he was trying to adjust his boyfriend's cape to the best of his abilities. Laxus' outfit was a pain but it suited him, really. It looked incredibly good and the theme was purposefully fitting as well. "Almost… Now, done!"

Freed eyed his handwork proudly. He'd done a good job with it although the kind of armor Laxus was into had been a pain to adjust. Bixlow's had similar troubles, though. And Evergreen had been just a tad bit nervous to go without her glasses even though they all knew that she had no issues control her stone eyes. It just wasn't something frequent. Freed's outfit was the simplest of them all but it did its job. That, and he'd gotten a little extra from Bixlow to use at the guild hall to make his costume choice even clearer.

"Hell yea. Now I sure _am_ the Thunder _God_." Laxus looked at himself in the mirror, as he was readily dressed in his Thor costume, a bright grin on his face. He may not care much about such festivities, parties let alone costumes but he had to admit that this one was more than acceptable. Nothing ridiculous. Actually kinda nice.

Hands curled into fists and the dragon slayer couldn't resist letting some lightning cackle around him. Yes, this was good.

Freed just gave a huff before he arched up an eyebrow for a patronizing look and adjusted his glasses, commenting dryly. "Laxus. Professional please."

Now raising a brow in return Laxus glanced at him but a new grin wasn't long in coming. "Good thing ya don't have to practice those looks, huh?"

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'." Laxus just grinned wider when Freed shot him a tiny playful glare. They just looked at each other for another moment and Freed was just about to take a hold of the taller man's collar and lean up for a kiss, and possibly whisper something in his ear, when they heard Bixlow call for them again.

They sighed almost in unison but then the rune mage smiled. "He's right, we should get going."

Laxus gave a semi-serious groan of annoyance. "I wouldn't mind just stayin' here… with you. And do other things."

"Right." Freed chuckled and then nudged him. "All the effort will be wasted if we don't attend the guild party. We can still do other things later."

"Yea, yea. Understood, Dr. Banner." He was ready to follow the other out of the door when suddenly a thought struck him and made him stop walking. "Oi, ya have the hammer set up?" Because what would Thor be without it, right? Of course they had thought of this, too.

"What do you think?" Freed had briefly stopped in his tracks as well, looking back over his shoulder with a pleased curve on his lips. "Of course I have. It wasn't much work anyway. Your hammer is located near the guild doors on a particular field of runes that will only allow _you_ to lift the hammer. Of course the runes aren't visible. I planned on placing it in the middle of the stage but Mirajane said that it would be needed for something else."

"Heh, sounds perfect." Laxus' lips curved again as well and they finally left the bedroom. "As expected of ya. They'll have no idea what's going."

"Perhaps not but they aren't stupid either." And he smiled at the small compliment he had received of his boyfriend. It made his heart flutter and had brightened his smile by the time they joined Bixlow, dressed up pretty impressively as the Iron Man, and Evergreen, dressed up as tough Black Widow.

"Finally!" Ever sighed and stroked a hand through her hair upon seeing the missing two of her male friends walking in. "What on earth took you so long?"

"Oi, Bixlow took a long ass time to get dressed as well," Laxus grumbled whilst Freed went to fetch something.

"You took _longer_. And needed two more hands, apparently," Bixlow promptly defended himself but showed a grin as he followed Freed with his eyes, his babies floating around him. "Ya gettin' yer mug?"

The seith mage got his answer when the rune mage turned back around with a 3D mug of the Hulk's green fist in his grip. Holding it by its handle almost made it look like a real huge fist and Bixlow still thought that it was the perfect little addition to Freed's comparably simple costume. He would just drink out of it all evening long. It was better than abusing his demon form to prove a point for such a ridiculous reason, something he'd never do anyway.

Alright, perhaps he wouldn't use it for _different_ kinds of liquors and drinks.

" _Time to party, babies!_ "

xxx xxx

The atmosphere at the guild hall was breathtaking. All of them had decorated and created stuff together to turn it into the perfect location for a Halloween party and it was a complete success.

There were pumpkins and coffins, skeletons and fake blood messages on the walls that glowed when it was dark enough. Of course they searched for the perfect music, soundtracks that would be suitable for a party and for Halloween just as much. They even had a small maze in the guild's outdoor area, one Freed helped setting up traps for.

It had been lots of work to dress the entire hall in such things but it had been worth it.

One hour had passed since Freed, Laxus, Evergreen and Bixlow arrived at the guild. Most of their guild mates had already been there when they set foot in the hall, the music loud and the chattering lively.

Despite having helped to set up the location all of them were still amazed. Everyone had _honestly_ done a good job.

Mirajane and Cana had been the first two to greet them and it wasn't hard to notice that even Mira had already consumed a fair bit of alcohol. For once they had an entire buffet for food and drinks so Mirajane and Kinana wouldn't have to miss out on things and the eldest Strauss giggled as she leaned against her girlfriend. Their relationship was fairly fresh still but they were adorable together.

Funnily enough, Cana was dressed as Harley Quinn whilst Mirajane had chosen to go with Poison Ivy. What a coincidence! They looked amazing, though, and it didn't take long until Cana and Mira had dragged Evergreen off to the bar.

Neither Bixlow nor Freed and Laxus had missed the looks their female bestie had thrown towards the spot Elfman was sitting at, dressed as zombie complete with a big screw going 'through' his head.

"Oi, ya think she'd have liked to have a couple costume with Elfman? They'd be adorable as the Beauty and the Beast."

Laxus snorted, and Freed went ahead to voice what they all were thinking. "Truth be told, she would most likely like it but the stage she's in wouldn't allow her to admit it. Eventually, for certain."

All three men shook their head.

Somewhere on the other end of the big hall Natsu, who was in a vampire costume, was chasing Lucy. It seemed as though these two had chosen to go with matching outfits as well as the celestial mage was wearing a beautiful damsel's dress.

She was flailing and shouting at the cackling fire dragon slayer to stop running after her because he wanted to 'bite' her but the soon erupting giggles revealed that she was just having some playful fun with this dork of hers. Nobody really knew whether these two had finally confessed to each other and became an actual couple or if they were still tiptoeing around each other, really. But it was kind of adorable watching them either way.

"Ya think Natsu's found the hammer already?" Bixlow had excused himself for some unknown reason, which was highly suspicious and all they could think of was that he was up to _something_. Though Laxus didn't really mind just chattering with his boyfriend who was sitting beside him with his Hulk mug filled with cold beer.

"I'm not sure. _Something_ tells me that he would still be standing there trying to lift up the hammer and not giving up until he's managed to do so which would be never unless I undid the runes. I could doom him to a future filled with the will to lift this damned hammer," Freed responded rather dryly before he turned to look at Laxus and then chuckled quietly.

"I'd love to see this." And he secretly indulged in the imagination of watching Natsu struggle and get exasperated because he just wasn't able to lift that damn thing.

"Me, too."

It was amusing, honestly. Though if Freed was completely honest then he knew that somebody would figure out that his magic was to blame for this circumstance. The runes may not be visible but the magic was sensible if one concentrated and focused on it, so if somebody really put effort into trying to find out the reason for the unmovable hammer then he was sure they'd figure it out pretty quick.

Their attention got drawn to something else when a certain fight of words erupted and Gray was left in his underwear when he promptly stripped out of his skeleton costume.

"There they go again… Halloween is apparently no exception," Freed muttered as he watched and listened to the verbal fight between Natsu and Gray that sure as hell wouldn't stay verbal only. Though one look to the side told him that Erza was already on her way to separate these two. She was especially sensitive with such stuff when it happened on special occasions like this one – she wouldn't let anyone ruin the evening.

"She's in no mood for their bullshit and neither am I." Laxus snorted before he emptied his own beer. He heard his boyfriend mumbling agreement while he glanced around. With narrowed eyes he spotted Bixlow and apparently their suspicion had been justified when suddenly Levy ended up squeaking as the seith mage threw a huge fake spider at her face.

"Typical." Freed smiled faintly as he followed the dragon slayer's gaze. He had to admit that he himself wasn't exactly innocent when it got around Halloween pranks. In fact he could actually enjoy this holiday to a fair amount and, if he was completely honest, then he indulged in the horrified reactions he could elicit with such mischievous moves.

"Yea. I'm actually feelin' sorry for Levy and whoever's gonna be next." Laxus shook his head, then turned it to focus on the rune mage instead. It wasn't often that he got to see Freed with glasses but he sure rocked them, especially when he did this thing with his eyebrow.

"Mh-hm…" Holding the eye-contact was all the two men did for a moment. All sounds in the room blanket out and then Freed leaned forward slowly to press a kiss against Laxus' lips.

But just when their lips were about to come into contact, somebody softly cleared his throat right behind their chairs. It caused them both to blink and their noses almost bumped slightly when they turned their heads in unison to find that none other than Master Makarov in his dwarf outfit had sought them out.

"I'm sorry for the interruption," Makarov grinned up at them.

Laxus just rolled his eyes, the tiniest of blushes on his cheeks. "No gramps, yer not."

"Well well, looks like you got me there." He gave them both a far too wide smile but then tilted his head to the side in sincere curiosity. It was obvious that he's had the one or other mug of sake already but it wasn't enough to have him completely wasted. "Are you two having fun? Have you eaten something already?"

"No, not yet," Freed replied after lightly clearing his throat himself and offering a small polite smile in return. "But we certainly plan on doing so."

Laxus was just glad that his grandpa hadn't planned some stupid event for the Halloween party. He had a way of thinking of the most embarrassing stuff to ever exist and he could do without that.

"You should, you should." Makarov nodded to emphasize his words before he let his gaze wander around the filled hall. Erza had successfully kept Natsu and Gray from fighting and was now sitting with Bisca while Alzack was giving little Asuka in her witch costume a piggyback ride. Lucy and Wendy were chattering happily before Natsu jumped into the scene and hugged them close. Cana and Mirajane were sitting somewhere, cuddled up close, and listened to Gajeel and Juvia bickering softly. Elfman and Evergreen had found one another but looked unsure about how to act around each other.

The guild's Master turned his attention back to the couple in front of him. Freed and Laxus had merely observed him in silence and waited for him to say something else. He surely must have approached them for a reason?

"I'm happy for you, brat." He briefly looked at the dragon slayer, the smile gone but loving joy in his eyes before he turned to Freed. "And you, too, Freed. You two have my unconditional support, I hope you know that. But now go and have some fun or try something from the buffet before everything tasty is gone." Makarov instinctively squinted at Natsu before he turned around and headed towards where the alcohol was located.

That was definitely not what the two men had expected. Not that they had known what to expect anyway but this small reminder left especially Laxus speechless for a moment. It wasn't like Makarov had never sensed that something was going on between the two. Freed had been in love with Laxus for quite a while whilst it was far more of a slow realization for Laxus. It took a while until they became official but Master Makarov had never expressed anything else than his joy and support for them, praising how he'd always seen it coming anyway.

The dragon slayer was so caught off guard, and inwardly happy, that he even temporarily forgave his grandpa for calling him a fucking brat again.

"Well, that was unexpected." The rune mage said calmly and glanced at his boyfriend again after watching Makarov leave their side.

"Yea. No idea what the old man's thinkin." Laxus furrowed his thick brows. "'course we know that." But it was nice to hear it again. After almost losing his grandpa their bond had grown even closer in silence and he was so utterly thankful that the old geezer wasn't gone for good. He may not always be the best at expressing it but he sure loved him a lot. The entire guild did. It would just be different without the occasional bickering with his gramps.

Freed nodded in agreement but he too felt quite happy about this reassurance. It wasn't like he ever doubted that they had Makarov's approval but it was still nice to hear again. Smiling, the Raijinshuu's captain exhaled softly. "But I think we should take his advice and try something from the buffet."

And they did. Their Master hadn't lied when he hyped the buffet. The taste of the food was exquisite and the variety astounding.

After eating something Freed and Laxus had the one or other conversation with some of their friends and apparently Bixlow was tipsy enough to let himself get dragged onto the dance floor by Lisanna and Lucy. It made for a quite hilarious view though the girls seemed to be having fun while Cana had laid out some of her cards and was entertaining Juvia, Levy and a quite skeptical Gajeel with her fortune telling.

"You want another drink?" Laxus asked as after he came back from the bathroom and allowed himself to wrap his strong arms around his boyfriend's waist who was looking up at him.

"Later. I don't plan on ending up intoxicated." He hadn't been able to avoid slight tipsiness but that was hardly an issue. Freed knew he had to be careful though; not many of them got blessed with a high tolerance for alcohol. "What about you?"

Laxus shrugged. "I'll take another beer, I guess. I dunno what they put in there but it's fucking delicious," he thought out loud and then emitted a soft snort when he felt Freed fumble with his red cape. "Havin' fun?"

"Am I not allowed to like your outfit?"

When his boyfriend arched up a brow at him again the dragon slayer couldn't help but give a deep chuckle and turned away without another word, ready to head back to the main hall.

But then he felt Freed getting a hold of his wrist with a grip as firm as it could be from a swordsman only and that was more than enough to get Laxus' utter attention again.

With a determined tug the rune mage dragged the broader man with him as he vanished around the near corner in one single movement and once they were standing in the faded light of the hall way Freed leaned back against the wall and cupped the lightning mage's face in order to tug him down for a kiss.

Caught off guard but pleasantly so the taller man went with it without wasting a single thought and resisting the gesture of affection. A quiet growl slipped past Laxus' lips when a little more urge came to surface and he pressed up against Freed's body just a bit more.

Encouraged by the movement and the sound of his boyfriend the captain gave a calculated nip to Laxus' lower lip and when he got the tiny groan he wanted to educe from him he boldly slipped his tongue into his mouth, giving the quietest of pleased groans as well when he felt Laxus' tongue brush against his own.

The kiss didn't last as long as they would wish for it to but it was enough to leave them blissfully breathless for a moment or two and when Laxus withdrew his head and brought a tad bit more space between their bodies again he looked down at his boyfriend with a small curve on his lips. "What was that for?" His voice a rumbling whisper, his hands found Freed's hips and gently stroked up his sides for a moment. He didn't want to ruffle his neat outfit after all.

"I just wanted to kiss you." It was a simple answer but it was just as true. A loving smirk on his lips the rune mage rested his head against the wall behind him. "And I wanted a moment just for the two of us before we head back to the main hall."

"Makes sense." Laxus grinned, love in his orange eyes. If he was to decide then he had absolutely no objections staying here for just a while longer. "Ya think I can I get another one?"~

Freed blinked once at the question but then rolled his eyes in a playful manner before he leaned up to press a chaster kiss against his boyfriend's lips.

"Thanks."

The rune mage just smiled before adjusting his glasses and straightening his shirt just in case. Laxus' armor had been hard against his own body but he didn't mind. Not when he was kissing the love of his life. Freed didn't take note of the spark in the lightning dragon slayer's orange eyes as he was busy admiring his attractive appearance for a couple of heartbeats so his boyfriend directing another question at him took him by slight surprise.

"So… when will I get to see yer Hulk? Later tonight?"

And Freed didn't understand, not at the very first moment. Perhaps it was because he had been distracted a moment before or perhaps it was because he hadn't expected Laxus to make such a playful, suggestive comment right now but when the dragon slayer shot an obvious look down at Freed's crotch he understood.

"That's…" The rune mage blinked again. But then he couldn't stop the one single deep laughter that slipped between his lips. "I cannot believe you said that right now. That's a really bad pick-up line." He shook his head, cheeks flushed softly. Honestly, this man!

"Hey, I was complimentin' ya and it's fittin', isn't it?" There was something happy in Laxus' grin and eyes that only Freed ever got to witness and in the end the dragon slayer gave a quiet chuckle as well. He leaned down to give the rune mage a second quick kiss before they both agreed to go back to the main hall before anybody would miss them. The evening had passed by pretty fast but there was still the one or other hour to go and they wanted to spend them together with his friends.

There would be enough alone time at home.

When they stepped back into the hall it looked as though Mirajane had started a karaoke challenge. Gray and Natsu were battling with each other, what sounded pretty hilarious, and Erza was preparing herself for the next song. Bixlow's cackling along with the chanting of his babies could be heard coming from some other corner and all in all everyone seemed pretty happy.

Freed looked to the side just in time for Laxus' gaze to meet his own and he couldn't stop the anew smile from appearing and the other returned it with a twitch of his lips. Their fingers touched for a second, an absolutely purposeful movement, and after another moment of just looking at each other the dragon slayer began to walk over to the table Evergreen and Cana were sitting at.

"I'll pick up my hammer once these idiots are done singin'. Can't wait to see Natsu's face," Laxus declared and grinned to himself while Freed watched the karaoke group for a moment before looking back at his boyfriend, smirking lovingly.

He was sure that they would indeed be having some more fun this successfull party night.


End file.
